Secret: A Desire for Someone
by Kiriyama Masami
Summary: It's been six month since Platinum Jail was tear down. Everyone frantically search for any lead or clue to find Aoba since his disappearance. And I... Aoba... Aoba is my beloved. Aoba is my life. Aoba is my everything. BOYxBOY. YAOI. Don't like don't read.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DRAMAtical Murder. Nitro+Chiral does. I only own this story.**

**WARNING: BOYxBOY. YAOI. Don't like don't read.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistake.**

* * *

**Secret ~A Desire for Someone~**

**~A DRAMAtical Murder Fanfiction~**

**By Kiriyama Masami**

_My lover…_

_My beloved lover…_

_My one and only lover…_

_Aoba._

* * *

**3****rd**** July –Summer-**

It's busy day. It's an ordinary Monday afternoon, when sun reaches its highest place. In the middle of east District of Midorijima Island, activities run normally. Except for one thing. Yeah. One thing for sure is disturbs the peaceful day inside the island who once upon a time have a huge attraction, Platinum Jail. Before it was tear down six months ago. I walk casually across the street. Hearing many people talk each other about _that thing._

"Hey. Do you hear it?" a girl in uniform talking to her friends.

"What?" another girl jumps in.

"That's rumor. About a guy who suddenly disappears…" policemen talk with each other.

"Ah! I know. It's been one month." A fruits seller talks to her buyer.

"Yeah… About that guy who works at Junk Place Heibon, right?" group of high school students talk in front of convenient store while playing their game console.

"That boy with feminine features…" a mother said to others while her son tug to her shirt.

"Isn't he one of our Koujaku's friends?" Bunch of girls is gossiping.

"Who is his name again?" couple of elder whispering.

"If I'm not mistaken it's…" some kids running while yelling.

A man talks to his cell phone, "Aoba."

* * *

**24****th**** September –Autumn–**

It's been three and half months since my lover gone. Since he was disappear without trace from Midorijima Island. Rumors about it are still lingering in the air. From runaway until being kidnapped. From logic cause until sci-fi condition. Everything is spread along Midorijima. But from everything, nothing can explain fully where Aoba was gone.

Tae-san is also running on her patience. She even started distrust police who haven't yet had clue about Aoba's whereabouts. Time is running out. That's what Tae-san said. And now, she began wandering around Mirdorijima to find any clue about her beloved grandson. I can understand why Tae-san and the other think that way. Aoba was never just "gone" like that. He must be calls if there something caught him.

"Haaa…" I sigh. I walk across intersection, walking to where the alley with Heibon placed. I plan to visit Heibon. However, In front of Heibon some polices talking. It looks like that they are in the middle of investigating. I walk past them. Some of polices look to my direction and slightly bows. I also bow slightly.

It's already common thing to saw them loitering around Heibon. Police, Rib's members, Rhyme's members and even yakuza helped search any clue about Aoba. So, if there's some of them hangs around Heibon, I will only past by. Other than that, I will definitely come to Heibon and help Haga-san with his work. Since my lover gone, Haga-san manages Heibon alone. He still believes that one day Aoba will come again. I don't dislike police, but sometimes they are just annoying.

* * *

**24****th**** December –Winter-**

"_Riiiiiiiiiiiing… Riiiiiiiiiing…" _a phone is ringing inside my dark apartment. I walk from bedroom to living room, where the phone located on table beside small sofa. It's kind of hard walking in the dark, but I somehow managed. I pick up the phone before it can ring again.

"Hello?" I greet the other.

"Hey. Where are you?" the other asking something that should be obvious to him.

"…home?"

"Ah, yes. Sorry I ask for something so obvious."

"….."

"….."

For a couple of minutes, we both only heard each other breathing. Seems like silent is kind of comfortable. No one dare to break the ice in the air. Not him, neither do I. I look onto the clock that hanging on wall across me. It's 10:13 pm. I really want to finish this call quickly, so I begin to open my mouth.

"Is there anything you want from me?"

The other startled. He then quickly replies, "No. But…"

"Hmm…?"

"You…"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you come here? You know Tae-san throw a Christmas party, right?"

"I know."

"Then, why didn't you show up?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Haaah… Look here. I know you still don't want to come here because of Aoba presence everywhere. But at least, just for today…"

"I still don't want to."

"I know it's hard for you. But, hey! It's hard for us too."

"No."

"I know you love Aoba. But, so do I. No. So do us."

"No."

"So, please? I know you don't feel like party right now. But, at least we should gather and talk about many fun things? So when Aoba come home, we will have something to tell."

Click. I hung up the phone. That guy won't listen to whatever I said. Can't he just accept the fact that I'm not in the mood for any party? I sit on sofa. I am remembering all the conversation that just happened. And of course about that too. About Aoba.

* * *

**15****th**** March –Spring-**

"Thank you for your hard work." Haga-san said to me. "Thank you for your hard work too, Haga-san." I reply to him while I shut down the system. Today I help at Heibon again. There's many customer who called only to ask about Aoba. Apparently, they missed their usual customer service.

"Haaah… The one that should say thank you is me." Haga-san said while organizing some spare parts. "Since Aoba gone, It's kind of hard for me to work alone. Thanks God you were here." Haga-san smile at me. "It's okay. I just want to help. Now, If you excuse me…" I said while walk out from Heibon. I heard Haga-san wish for my safety.

I walked along back alley. It's been nine months since Aoba disappearance. Even though many still struggle to find any clue about Aoba, many also already give up on it. Well, it's not weird actually. Considering that they haven't found any clue yet since the case was open.

Then suddenly a loud crash was heard from in front of me. I walked a bit faster then make a turn to right. Ah… Rhyme. It's been a long time since I saw it. Feel nostalgic and sad wash through me. Rhyme… it's reminding me of Aoba. My Aoba.

I walk away from the scene. It does hurt sometimes when I watch something that so…Aoba. Heibon, Rhyme, and even blue color sometimes suffocated me. But, It's not do any good for me. The one that I can only do is move forward and do anything I can.

* * *

**3****rd**** June –Summer-**

It's exactly one year now since the disappearance of Aoba. Every people in island already accept it as runaway case. Why? Because there's no other case similar like Aoba this past years. Police also already pull their search squad. Apparently, they also think that this is only run away-from-home case.

At first, Tae-san went on rampage. She can't accept everyone give up so easily. But after Haga-san gave her a couple of words, she can accept it. After awhile, Tae-san already accepts that maybe Aoba took after his parents, like to travel around the world. Everyone was glad that finally no one will get hurt because of Tae-san's rampage.

"Hnnngh…" I yawn on my chair. In front of me is an open laptop. I just finished writes on something. Something that I want to write for long time but only now that I can put on words. I just want to sip my coffee when suddenly my coil ringing.

"Hey! Where are you?"

"Still at home."

"… come here in 30 minutes. Tae-san already waits you."

"Okay."

I hung up my coil. I quickly prepare myself. Before I go, I look again to my laptop. Satisfy with my work, I save it and smile. I take the picture inside my pocket. It shows me and Aoba. I said to no one in particular while hug the photo and also myself, "Aoba… you glad, right?" Then I exit my apartment, leaving the laptop monitor still running and open.

_Sometimes I ask to myself._

_Whether the thing I done is right or wrong._

_But lately I know the answer._

_Why should I confuse myself?_

_Turn everything I done is right._

_Aoba._

_I always caress you._

_I always cherish you._

_Day and night._

_Hope that you feel it._

_Aoba._

_My master…_

_My beloved master…_

_My one and only master…_

_Aoba._

_You show me happiness._

_You show me what it feels to be a human._

_Now it's my turn._

_To show you what it feels to be like me._

_Aoba._

_Happiness._

_The one that you want everyone to feel._

_Forward._

_The one that you hope everyone to move._

_All is done._

_Aoba._

_My lover…_

_My beloved lover…_

_My one and only lover…_

_Aoba._

_Aoba._

_Aoba._

_…_

_Aoba._

_I'm glad that you are inside me._

_I'm glad that now we became one._

_Always._

_And forever._

_Nothing can take you away from me._

_NOTHING!_

_._

_._

_._

_I'm glad that I decide to devour you that day._

_-CLEAR-_

**FIN**

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**


End file.
